Dark Cherry Blossom
by Peanut87654321
Summary: Sakura gets killed and she ends up in the Soul Society and Naruto comes back to Konoha. She finds out her past and who she really is. I don't know if I want to make any couples yet but let me know about this story pls. FYI I don't own any of this.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

***Flashback***

"**Please don't go Sasuke-kun!!" pleaded Sakura.**

**But Sasuke kept walking. He kept walking until she cried, "If you leave I'll scream everyday-". One moment passed by and Sasuke disappeared and then reappeared back her.**

"**Thank you," was all he said before he knocked her out unconscious and left her on the cold, hard bench.**

***End of Flashback***

***2 Years pasted***

'**I can't believe it has been 2 years since Sasuke and Naruto left.'**

'**CHAA Well we've gotten stronger too.'**

'I know, I know.'

*After 1 more year*

Naruto came back with his new sensei, Jiraiya, one of the legendary ninja.

Naruto walked through the village. He said 'hi' to everyone but one certain kunoichi, Sakura.

'I wonder where is Sakura-chan?'

'**Maybe she is in the Hokage's office'**

'Maybe your right'

Naruto walked straight to the Hokage's building. When he knocked he heard a 'come in'. As he entered through the door, he saw that Sakura wasn't there.

"Where's Sakura, Granny Tsunade?"

When he asked, Lady Tsunade Stopped and looked straight at him. She was trying to find the right words.

"I-I-I'm a-a-afr-aid to say b-b-ut s-s-he was killed on a mission," were the words that she said. After that the room went silent for 5 minutes.

"What do you mean she's dead??!!!" screamed Naruto.

"Well she was on a mission with Hinata, Kiba, and Shikamaru, then she was attacked by a big creature with a white mask. She tried to attack it, but she was hit by a red beam and she lost too much blood to make it. After that she was disappearing. After that the other 3 ran as fast as they could back here and then they told me everything."

"Does anyone else know about this???"

"No only Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, me, and you."

"Ok" was all he said.

"One more thing, don't tell anyone else, Ok??"

"OK"

After that he left heart broken.


	2. Chapter 2

(Chapter 2)

*To Sakura (Where ever she is)*

'Ok where the hell am I'

'**I don't know but stay on guard just in case'**

'Right'

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and saw people starring at her.

'Weird all the people are wearing a black kimono with a sword.'

'**CHAA I know it looks uh awkward'**

'ya I know'

She stood up to see 13 people in the same outfit but with a white robe without the sleeves on them and also with swords.

'I'm going to go nuts'

'**Me too'**

The oldest looking one walked forward until they were at least 4 yards away looking at each other.

"What is your name Miss?" asked the old gentlemen.

"My name is Sakura, Sakura Haruno, sir uh?"

"Allow me to introduced everyone, but why don't we go inside? Shall we?" he said as he began to walk away from her. She began to follow him quickly.

*Inside the Building*

"As I was saying before my name is Yamamoto-Genyusai and this is my lieutenant Chojiro Sasakibe. We are in the 1st squad.

(And so he introduced all the captains and lieutenants any way after that)

'WOW that's amazing!!!!'

'**I know we should be a soul reaper'**

'I don't know should I be??'

'**HELL YEAH do it or I will make you *evil grin***

'ok, ok I'll do it'

'**good'**

She slowly raised her hand. "Yes Miss Haruno?"

"I was wondering can I be a soul reaper??" she asked. "Oh well, we will have to see your abilities."

"ok"

So they all went to the back where there were training grounds.

"So, your opponent will be… Izuru Kira."

As Izuru hears his name he went straight down and now he and Sakura were 4 yards away starring at each other.

"Ok you both may …BEGIN!!!!!"

Sakura jumped back 5 more yards. But Izuru had disappeared already.

'Where is he??'

'**I don't know'**

But all of a sudden, he appeared behind her and held his sword to her throat, "I win" was what he said. Sakura just smirked instead.

"Why are you smirking? You just lost." he said confused.

"Are you sure you won?" she asked.

"Yea-"

Then she grabbed the sword and pulled the sword to her throat until the sword slit her throat.

'What the hell is this girl crazy?'

'**I guess'**

But there was suddenly a poof of smoke and she was gone.

'What the h-'

She appeared behind him with a kunai to his throat.

"What the f-"But instead he just smirked.

'Why is he smirking'

'**I don't but be careful'**

'I will'

But while Sakura was talking to her inner self he used flash step to disappear.

'Damn it where the hell is he'

'**I don't know. Stop asking me these questions.'**

'Fine. One more thing, what's your name? I've known you for many years and I don't even know your name.

'**Well I have 3 names you see'**

'WWHHAATT'

'**Well you never asked before so I never mentioned it. Sorry'**

'It's fine but what are your names?'

'**I'm Suigintou I'm the dark version'**

'**I'm Shinku I'm the light version'**

'**And I'm Rose I'm the, well I don't know what I'm yet actually. Sorry'**

'Oh so that's why there were different emotions with you guys'

'**Yep'**

'So what do you guys do besides buzzing in my head'

'**Well we're actually dragons but we take place in a sword form'**

'Can I summon you guys'

'**Yes you can'**

'**But summon us when that Izuru guy comes out of hiding'**

'Okay'

Sakura slowly turned her head to the right then the left. Then she saw a blurry object. So she stood up very still and when he saw this he thought very carefully.

'What the hell is she doing?'

'**Don't know, don't care'**

'Thanks you're a lot of help'

After the little awkward conversation he went out of his hiding spot and walked very carefully closer to her to see what she was up to. Little did he know that she was watching his every step. Just as he got at least 3 yards close to her, she moved her whole body and faced him. With that he jumped an additional 5 yards back.

'**Now do it'**

'Ok but what do I say?'

'**Say our names'**

'Okay'

"Okay Suigintou, Shinku, and Rose rise my beautiful dragons."

"W-w-h-a-t you have zanpakuto. That's impossible and your not even a soul reaper."

*** K that's it for this chapter. Pls review and give me ideas for the future chapters. FYI the sword names: Suigintou and Shinku came for the anime Rozen Maiden. So I don't own them either. So BYE ****J*******


	3. Chapter 3

~_**HI, it's me, sorry about me not updating lately. But 1 thing is new about these future chapters.**_

_**The parentheses is to determine who is talking in Sakura's head. Also, when it's bold and italic it means a flashback. Well that's it for now please enjoy this chapter, please review, and leave any comments your little heart desires. BYE ~ **_

Chapter 3

All eyes were on where Sakura was standing. And all eyes were wide open and no one took their eyes off of that exact spot. Even the captains were surprised and the lieutenants were about to drop their mouths to the floor when they saw and heard that.

* To Sakura *

"W-w-where am I??"

Sakura looked up and saw three dragons. The one on the right was a peachy or cream color dragon and it was the middle size dragon out of the three. The claws didn't look that long maybe a half inch long or shorter and the color of the nails were an orange color, but a little lighter . The tail was shiny and very glossy, so in the sun it could blind someone without even trying. The eye color was a tad darker than white, but it was hard to tell if her eyes were white or not. The middle dragon was a pink color one and also the smallest out of the three. The nails were the longest out of all three dragons. They were about ¾(9 inches) of a foot and they were colored green. The eyes were almost the same color as hers (which for the ones that didn't know were an emerald green color), but were a little bit darker than hers. Her tail was not as glossy and shiny as the one on the right, but it was glossy and shiny. The left one scared her a bit because it was huge compare to the other two and she was pitch black. No one could even see her in the dark at night. Its nails were the shortest because they were 3 and ½ inches long and they were a dark, dark red. But the eyes were the scariest part. The eyes were bright, blood red and you could even see the blood lust in her eyes. Her tail had no gloss or shiny on it at all. This made Sakura shiver.

"**Your in our world, duh" (Suigintou)**

"**Don't be so mean Suigintou" (Shinku)**

"**Yea what she said" (Rose)**

"Wait I can talk to you guys?"

"**Yea but only in our world. We tried to talk out loud in your world, but that didn't work, so we can only talk in your head." (Rose)**

"Right, got it, thanks."

"**Sure no problem"(Shinku)**

"**Wait who ate my cookies??"(Rose)**

When Rose said that she was about to cry.

"**Wait don't cry Rose we'll find out. And I bet it was Suigintou."(Shinku)**

"**Wait, wait your blaming this stupid incident on me. How do we know you didn't eat them and blaming it on me, Huh."(Suigintou)**

"**Well how do we know you didn't do it, HUH??!!!!"(Shinku)**

While they were arguing, Sakura decided to take a look around. All around her was a forest. All the trees looked like they had no life in them at all and looked like they're dead. There was no grass on the bottom of her shoes at all. She went to look around the dead forest, until she saw a town. She felt relived until she heard people screaming and smelled smoke. She couldn't move at all because she was too shocked. She also heard gun shots and the people that were running for their lives were dying from the gun shots and also from blood loss. She wanted to cry but she couldn't. Her heart stopped when one of the people with the guns looked at her. She also couldn't scream because it felt like her voice ran away from this nightmare. Before she knew it she was running. Trying to get away from that scene, but she knew she couldn't get it out of her head. When she found the dragons, they were still arguing about the cookie incident.

"HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The dragons stopped arguing and crying. *cough* Rose *cough*

"**What is it now?"(Suigintou)**

"What the hell is going on in the town over there?" as Sakura pointed in the direction of where the town was. The three dragons then got stiff and didn't say one word. They stayed this way for 2 minutes.

"WELL!!!"

"**W-w-we really d-didn't w-want you t-to find out," **said Shinku as she lowered her head down because she felt ashamed to let Sakura find out their BIG secret.

"W-w-what do you mean?"

"**We mean we didn't want you to find out our deep, dark secret, duh."(Suigintou)**

"Will you please tell me the secret?"

"**No," They all said together.**

"Please," pleaded Sakura.

"**NO"(Suigintou)**

"Please, please, please, PLEASE!!!!!" This time Sakura had her puppy dog face on her face and no one could say no to that face.

"**Fine we'll tell you"(Shinku)**

"_**About 5,000 years ago, we had a clan of us dragons. We had different powers and we all looked different. Alley and Angel were Shinku's best friends. Alley had the power of peace and she was a earth type of dragon. She was a brown color and had a tan colored tail. Her powers meant that she can stop any war from their fighting. Angel was a white dragon. She had the power of life and was a heaven dragon. Her powers meant that she can bring anyone to life whenever she wanted to. Raven was Suigintou's only friend. Raven was a dark dragon and no one knew what color she was because she can change her color whenever she wants, but it's only the dark version of that color. Raven had death powers and was a hell dragon. She can kill anyone she wants in a second and kill them in anyway she wants to. Amber, Bailey, Ella, and Liza were Rose's best friends. Amber had the power to burn anything and anyone she wants and she can use the fire in peoples body too. So she was a fire dragon and she was a color of orange and red mixed together. Bailey was an air type dragon and was colored white, but she was originally a clear color like the color of air, they colored her white so they can see her. Her powers was to manipulate the air all around her. Ella was also an earth type dragon but she had the power of nature, so she can control all plants around her. Also she was a brown color dragon, but a lighter brown than Alley. Liza was a water dragon, so she could control the water in people's bodies and the water all around her. Her body was a baby blue color. We all got along in our own ways, but deep down in our hearts, we were all best friends and cared for each other. One afternoon, Raven and Suigintou were asleep on the tree branches, Shinku, Alley, and Angel were talking about random things like their powers, humans, and the other dragons, but no one heard them talking, and the others were playing games like hide-and-seek and tag on the grass. The ground was all green and had many flowers around them, the trees were beautiful and you could sit under them and keep yourself cool, and the sky was a gorgeous blue with a breeze here and there and they're were clouds that looked different in every way. We were in peace, until we heard a bunch of people screaming like there's no tomorrow. We all flew as fast as we could down there to help them, but it was to late. All the people were dead and then we saw them.**_

_**~ Hi it's me again and tell me what ya'll think of this chapter or of my whole story. Well I'll try to update soon. Well that's it so bye **__**J ~**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**~Chapter 4~**_

**~Hi y'all its me again. I'm srry I didn't write sooner. I had school, but now that I'm off I can write more chapters ****J! If u didn't already, pls read my new story, Vampire VS Playboy. I got a lot of good reviews soo pls tell ur opinion and suggestions on it pls. Bye Bye for now.~**

_**They were known as the Dark Soldiers. They are human beings, but have amazing power. They had a total of 11 people. The girls were Yuko, Kima, Deshi, Denchu, Kasumi, and Yumi. Yoku was the strongest out of all the girls there. Then Kima, then Deshi, then Denchu, then Kasumi, and last Yumi. Yuko had the power of darkness. She could control the shadows and dark places at her command. Kima was controller of all deadly plants and if they weren't deadly, she would make them deadly with just a single touch. Deshi controlled everything that had to do with fire. For example, house fires, car explosions, and even humans burning alive. Denchu had the power to manipulate electricity and lightning. Katsumi manipulated the water that destroyed the lives of thousands of people. Yumi was the second worst even though she was the youngest. She controlled… well we're not sure about her yet. The guys were extremely tough. There was Satoshi, Takeshi, Toya, Haneru, and Yugo. Satoshi was an ice user. He froze the water then used it as a spear to kill many people at once. Takeshi made his own earthquakes at will and shook it as if there was no tomorrow. Toya was a psychic person. He can read peoples' minds when ever he wanted to. And levitate anything at will as well. Haneru was special at weapons or anything steel. Yugo was the worst of all because he was the leader. He could control any dragon at his will. They were unbelievable strong at strength and will. They slaughtered every last person there. That made all of us disgusted and sick on the inside. Bailey attacked first with her wind power, but Kima used her deadly plants to provide a wall to block the attack (A/N oh no she didn't). We were surprised at what power they possessed. They all of a sudden we all blacked out and…**_

'**We ended inside your head.' (Rose)**

'Oh I understand and I'm sorry.'

'**Nah its ok. It was never your fault to begin with.' (Shinku)**

'Ok let's get back to our battle and win'

'**Yaaaaaaaa'(All)**

No one took their eyes off the one and only Sakura Haruno. Sakura looked at her surroundings one last time. Kira was no where to be found, so she used some of her ninja skills. She tried to find his reiatsu (Spirit Energy). She had a very difficult time because of all the soul reapers there. But she could find the smallest amount of energy some where 35 degrees north-east from where she was standing. Sakura took a fighting style. Everyone watched closely to see what she would do next. She then dropped her swords. Everyone gasped at what she did. You could hear a little murmurs here and there. Sakura smirked at what suspense she created. She then stood up strait. She balled up her right hand into a very, very, very tight fist. She then punched the ground until it was shattered into a big mess. Everyone (including captains) was shocked at she amazing strength. Sakura smirked once again and saw where Kira was hiding. She ran towards him with Shinku in her left hand and a fistful of chakra in her right ready to be punched at any minute. Kira saw her coming toward him and said,…

"Raise your head Wabisuke."

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks and looked at the new sword that Kira held in his right hand.

"What's the matter newbie? Scared? Awwww then I shall defeat you myself if you won't make a move."

After Kira said that, he quickly moved toward Sakura. Sakura just stood there staring into space. Her eyes were all dull with no sparkle at all.

'**Sakura are you ok' (Shinku)**

…

'**Hello Sakura-chan' (Rose)**

…

'**HEY WHAT HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!' (Suigintou)**

'Oh sorry I was thinking about his newly transformed sword.'

'**Yea what about it?' (Shinku)**

'I was thinking if that sword was the one if anything hits it, that same object then it doubles its own weight.'

'**You might be right' (Rose)**

Sakura returned back into reality and noticed Kira coming toward her at a fast pace. Within 1 minute he will reach her and he would win. So she had to think of something and FAST! Then a light bulb appeared above her head. She made a hand seal.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Then 9 other Sakuras appeared and ran in different directions, but 1 stood in the same spot. That Sakura stood in a fighting position. The others were hiding and masking heir chakra, so they can't be spotted. Kira continued toward the Sakura clone. The clone smirked in returned and stood put.

"Your gonna lose Haruno," said the smirking Kira.

"How much you wanna bet?" questioned the clone.

"Your chance of becoming a soul reaper," replied Kira.

And with that said Kira caught the clone and was about to check mate Sakura, when all of a sudden the other 5 clones jumped out of their hiding places and used their special wire to tie up Kira. And Kira so happened dropped his sword. Kira tried to use Kido, but this was no ordinary wire. When infused with chakra, the wire becomes non bust able. So this was giving Kira a very hard time trying to break it. The real Sakura came out and held a kunai ½ inch away from his throat.

"Check Mate _Ki-ra-kun_," said the smirking Sakura.

All the soul reapers' mouths were on the ground (except the captains) gaping on what the heck happened.

The head captain cleared his throat and everyone's mouths returned to their mouth and looked at the head captain.

"Well what a excellent performance. Thank you Kira, Sakura. And Sakura…,"

"Yes sir?"

"… Welcome to the Soul Society," said the head captain smiling at her.

Everyone cheered for Sakura and she smiled toward the crowd and waved her hand.

"Uhhhh sir, what team is she on?" asked Soi Fon.

"Hmmm, how about… team 10, seat 3. What do you say Captain 10 of the 13 Court Guard Squads, Toshiro Hitsuguya?"

"I guess she, but if you suggest this idea, then I might consider it."

"Okay then consider it done."

"Excuse me everyone, may I have your attention please? I would like to inform all of you 2 things. 1 the Miss Sakura Haruno is now a soul reaper,"

Everyone cheered at this news. "and that she will be on Squad 10 of the 13 Court Guard Squads."

Everyone stood quiet, but then everyone cheered twice as loud as they did the 1st time. Sakura looked at the Captains and tried to figure out which one is her new Captain. Kira saw her expression and said,

"The one with the white hair."

"Ohh thank you, demo there are 2 of them."

"Ohh it's the 1 that's shorter."

"Really! That's him? He's soo ummm smaller than all the others."

"Yeah, he's the youngest Soul Reaper to ever become a Soul Reaper Captain."

"Wow."

"Yeah good luck with him."

"Than- Wait what do you mean by that?"

"You'll see."

And with that Kira left a confusing Sakura.

~Two Hours Later~

'I wonder what Kira meant by that comment'

'**I think that he meant…**

…

…

…' **(Suigintou) **

'Do u have an thought or idea'

'**Uhhh never mind' (Suigintou)**

'That's what I thought'

'**Fine be that way. I'm out, catch ya later kid' (Suigintou)**

'Kay b- Hey if I'm the kid then sooo are you'

**~Hey its me again thnx for reading ma stories I'll try and upload as fast as I can Bye bye~**


	5. Chapter 5

**~Hi y'all it's me again. I'm sooooooooooooo sorry I didn't write sooner. I had school and family problems, but now that I'm off I can write more chapters****! If u didn't already, pls read my new story, Vampire VS Playboy. I got a lot of good reviews soo pls tell your opinion and suggestions on it pls. Bye Bye for now. ~**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

'**Thoughts of Zanpaktous'**

~Chapter 5~

*The Next Day*

'I still don't understand what Kira-san meant by saying: _Good luck with him_'

'**What do you mean?' (Rose)**

'I mean what's is so bad about Hitsugaya-taichou that would cause him to say such a thing'

'**Hmm true. Maybe the shrimp is really mean or bossy to his subordinates or something.' (Shinku)**

'You may be right, but we shouldn't judge a person based on what someone else says.'

'**Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, kid.' (Suigintou)**

'HEY! I told you that I'm not a ki-'

Sakura was so caught up in discussing (cough arguing cough) with her sword spirits that she didn't watch where she was going. Since she doesn't weigh a lot, she fell on her butt while the person she ran into barely budged. Looking up, Sakura saw a person she never saw before. Said person has shaggy, black hair, narrow charcoal eyes, small mouth, and a strong jaw. What really caught her attention, were the 3, long, narrow scars that ran from the top of his head past his right eye and ended at his jaw on the right side of his face. He also had two tattoos: a silver-ish blue stripe from his left sideburn, past the bridge of his nose, and stopped right at his right eye. Then there was a '69' tattoo beneath his other tattoo in black.

He wore traditional soul reaper attire, but his sleeves stop right at his shoulders. Around his neck was a chain choker. Both of his biceps also held identical chains, the same style as his choker. (A/N: Can you guess who ^^)

'**Wow; he's cute looking' (Shinku)**

'**For once I agree with her' (Suigintou)**

'**Me too' (Rose)**

'Shut up. It's all your faults that this happened in the first place'

"Hey, you okay?"

"Ye-eah"

The person she bumped into helped her to her feet. Once on her feet, Sakura brushed the dust off her outfit (she's dressed in the same clothes as the soul reapers).

"I'm really sorry about bumping into you."

*Laughs* "It's no problem, Sakura-san"

"You know my name?" questioned Sakura.

"Of course; you're the new girl that kicked Kira's butt. I'm sorry; I didn't introduce myself. My name is Shūhei Hisagi."

Shūhei extended his hand to Sakura. Sakura reached out and they shook hands.

"Oh. Well it's nice to meet you Hisagi-san." *smiles*

"Please call me Shūhei; Hisagi-san makes me feel old."

"In that case, call me Sakura."

"Sakura it is. So where were you heading Sakura-chan?"

"Umm I was looking for the tenth division, but I think I went the wrong way," Sakura said while laughing nervously and scratching the back of her head.

Shūhei chuckles at her response and offered, "Would you like me to show you the way to Squad 10's division?"

"Would you? That would be very nice of you, but you're not doing anything important? I don't want to take you away from something important."

"No, no. I was just doing paperwork and I came out to get some fresh air."

"Are you positive? Because you can just tell which way to go and I'm somewhat sure I'll find it."

"No it's fine. *Whispers* This gives me a good excuse for not finishing my paperwork."

*Sighs* "Ok then lead the way Shūhei."

On the way to the 10th division, Shūhei and Sakura start to get to know each other a little better.

"Soo Sakura-chan what was your life like before you came to the Soul Society?"

"Ohh… it's very different."

"How so?"

"Well, I was a shinobi, or a ninja. Our government system is somewhat similar to ours. The lower seats in each squad would be Genins in my world. Chunin would be the middle of the squad. Instead of lieutenants, we have Jounins that teach the lower rank shinobi. Then there is the Hokage which is your head captain. Your captains are our ANBU."

"Wow we actually have a lot in common. The only difference is the titles."

"That's true."

"Just one question: What is ANBU?"

"ANBU are very high ranked shinobi. They take on the most dangerous missions and their main purpose is to protect the village and the Hokage if the village was every attacked or in sort of danger."

"Wow sounds like our Stealth Force."

Before Sakura could ask what the title means, Shūhei beat her to it. He explains,

"The Stealth Force is a group of highly trained people that take on extremely challenging missions and protect the Soul Society. Captain Soi Fon of Squad 2 is the leader of the Stealth Force."

"Wow she must very powerful."

"She is and very strict… and scary."

They both laugh and pretty much play 20 questions with each other until they reach the division. They both got to know each other a lot, telling the other about their worlds and their friends; well Sakura asked mostly what a soul reaper does and other things relating to that subject. Eventually, they arrived at their destination, much to both of their disappointment.

"Well Sakura-chan this is your stop. It was very nice talking to you."

"Aww. You're leaving already Shūhei-kun?" *Pouts*

*Laughs* "Well the paperwork isn't going to do itself. But how about we hang out tomorrow and I'll introduce you to my friends?"

"Ehh?! Are you sure?" *Whispers* "I can get really shy and nervous around new people."

Shūhei laughs at the girl and pats her head saying, "It's no problem; they're probably dying just to meet the girl that kicked a lieutenant's butt."

"Well if you're positive then ok. I'll meet your friends tomorrow."

Sakura smiles at him and he smiles back. Of course, Kazeshini decides to make his appearance in Shūhei's mind saying,

'**Aww my little Shūhei-chan has a crush on the new girl' (Kazeshini)**

'I do not. I just met the girl. How can I like someone I just met?'

'**Kid, there's a saying called: Love at first sight' (Kazeshini)**

'…. Whatever'

After his conversation with Kazeshini, Shūhei decides to take in Sakura's figure. She has pastel pink hair, with large, sea green eyes, a slightly larger forehead, and a small mouth and nose. The uniform was larger than her, so it wasn't tight around her, but you could define her figure despite that. The thoughts that Kazeshini kept telling Shūhei about Sakura caused him to turn a bubblegum pink, like her hair. (A/N For your curiosity things like how pretty she is, how the clothes fit her, and things like that.)

Sakura notices that Shūhei's cheeks are turning a slight shade of pink like her hair. She reaches to touch his forehead to see if he's okay.

"Shūhei, are you okay? You're turning pink."

Shūhei snaps out of his thoughts and notices how close she is to him. He turns even more pink, almost red. He remembers that she asked if he was okay. He replies,

"Ye-eah. I'm fi-ine Sakura-cha-an."

"Demo, you're all red Shūhei-kun."

"Oh that? It's probably from the sun."

…

…

…

…

'I think she bought it. Phew'

"But we're under a tree. There's no sunlight here."

'Ah crap'

"Umm I meant that… uhh…"

Suddenly, there's a loud shout coming from the 10th division yelling,

"Shūhei!"

They both look toward the direction of the voice and see a woman running toward them.

"Hey Shūhei."

"Hey Rangiku."

Sakura looks at the woman named Rangiku. She is a shade darker of skin color than Sakura. Her hair is a strawberry blonde color; her eyes are a very light grey color, and a small mole near her bottom lip. But what really caught Sakura's attention was the size of Rangiku's breasts.

'Wow they're probably the size of Lady Tsunade's.'

'**Ditto' (All of Sakura's Zanpaktous)**

Rangiku's outfit consists of regular soul reaper attire, but she has pink scarf around her shoulders and a necklace around her neck that trails down her outfit. (To see a visual of her outfit, go to my profile) Sakura stops her observation of the woman when she realizes the two lieutenants stop talking and are looking at the small girl. Sakura then feel the heat run up towards her cheeks from the embarrassment of staring at a gorgeous lady.

"Nee Shūhei, is this the girl that beat Kira?"

"Yep. This is Sakura Haruno."

Rangiku looks at the girl, causing Sakura to blush even more from the stare Rangiku's giving to her. Rangiku then grins like a mad woman and says,

"Hiya Sakura-chan. My name is Rangiku Matsumoto. I'm the lieutenant of squad 10."

Before Sakura could respond, the strawberry blonde-haired woman turns her attention toward the dark-haired male and asks,

"Did you ask Sakura-chan to come with us to the lieutenants' meeting?"

"Yes I did, she said that she'll join us."

"Yippee!"

As the two lieutenants discuss other topics that left dear Sakura confused, Rose asks Sakura,

'Did the woman say that the 'hang out' is a LEIUTENANTS' MEETING?' (Rose)

'I believe she did'

…

…

…

…

"EHHHH!"

The two people stop talking and look at Sakura.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?"

"I can't go with you guys tomorrow," declared Sakura.

"Why not?" asked Shūhei.

"Why!? Because it's for lieutenants and I recall that I'm not a lieutenant, but 3rd SEAT not 2nd SEAT," explained Sakura.

Rangiku just stood there listening to the two argue and call each other names as if they knew each other forever. Instead of picking a side, since she understood why Sakura would suddenly decline the offer once she knew what the meeting was, Rangiku interjected saying,

"Okay, both of you shut up."

Not wanting to anger the blonde, they both shut their mouths but glared at each other, not backing down to the other. Rangiku sighed loudly and said,

"Okay both of you listen. Sakura-chan, the reason why this dummy didn't tell about the meeting was because he didn't want you to feel awkward or out of place, which I understand. But he invited you to come and meet our friends. And you, Shūhei-baka, next time you should explain a bit more on your intentions to our new friend. Sheesh, first you both act like best friends, then you act like siblings arguing over the TV remote screaming and yelling at each other's face."

The other two looked at each other and ended up laughing at Rangiku's expression.

"I'm sorry Rangiku-san, but Shūhei-kun reminds me of an old friend from my world, so I took a chance and acted like I would have if I was with my friend. I'm sorry Shūhei-kun if I offended any of your feelings."

"It's fine Sakura-chan. I also apologize if I hurt any of your feelings. I didn't mean any of those hurtful words."

"It's all good," Sakura replies with a bright smile on her face.

Shūhei blushes at the cuteness from Sakura and turns his head away; praying that no one saw what she's done to him. However, Rangiku noticed easily, since they were friends for a long time.

'So Shūhei likes Sakura-chan. Hmmm… that's new'

"So Sakura-chan you'll come with us tomorrow?" Rangiku asked hopefully. She even added the puppy-eyed just in case.

Sakura, taken back from the mood swings her superior has, sighs and accepts, "Ok. I'll go."

"Yay! This will great. You'll get to meet all of the lieutenants and we'll all be the best of friends. Then after the meeting, the girls can go shopping and the boys can do whatever they do…"

Shūhei and Sakura sweat-dropped anime style at her rambling. They both look at each other and Shiku says,

'**Did you ever notice how you call him Shūhei-kun? You never called anyone with the ending -kun except for Sasuke, well exclude Naruto-kun and Neji-kun. Do you have a crush to Shūhei-kun?' (Shinku)**

'No-no-o. I just feel comfortable being around him. He kind of reminds me of Shikamaru. He's sweet, caring, smart, and laid back.'

'**You sure? Cause you two seem like lovers with all the similarities you guys have and the laughing' (Rose)**

'**And how he blushes when he stares at you? He seems to like you.' (Shinku)**

***Yawns from all the boring talk*'Just ask the boy out. The worst he can say is no.' (Suigintou)**

'But… but…'

'**Sweetie he's not Sasuke-teme. He's the total opposite; he's like you said sweet, caring, funny, and nice.' (Rose)**

'But I just met him barely a day. What if it doesn't go well? Will he shun me out? Will he ever talk to me again?'

'**Girl, you overly think things. Ok how about you take things slow?' (Rose)**

'No. I'm just gonna be friends with him unless we BOTH agree to be in a more serious relationship. End of discussion.'

'**But-' (Rose and Shinku)**

'End of discussion'

Sakura notices that Shūhei is too quiet and Rangiku is still talking about what stores the girls will go to. Sakura decides to engage a conversation with Rangiku. Shūhei, on the other hand, is in deep thought.

'**Hey, kid you gonna ask Pinkie out?' (Kazeshini)**

'I don't know and her name's Sakura.'

'**Really? Cause I remember you keep calling her Sakura-**_**chan**_**'**

'… whatever'

'**Well whatever you decide, you better make your move.'**

'Why?'

'**Just take my warning. Trust me.'**

'Okay…?'

Shūhei finally snaps out of his train of thought and sees the two girls staring at him, well Rangiku smirking at him and Sakura looking down at the ground instead at him with her cheeks tainted red. Shūhei looks confused and decides to ask,

"What?"

Rangiku's smirk widens and replies, "Nothing. Nothing at **all**."

Shūhei changes his attention to the pink-haired girl.

"Nee, Sakura-chan are you okay?"

"Ye-eah."

Before Shūhei could ask again, a random soul reaper sees them and asks if he could help them with something in the 5th division. Sighing, Shūhei complies and bids the girls goodbye. When he's out of sight, Rangiku bursts out laughing, while Sakura turns even a darker scarlet.

"Nee, Rangiku-chan? Can you not tell Shūhei-kun about what we talked about? Please?"

"Sure Sakura-chan."

They both decide to head in the 10th division. Rangiku tells Sakura the routine most soul reapers have within the squad. She evens shows where everyone meets up, where to train, and finally, Sakura's room. Sakura's room was nothing special. It had white walls, a twin-sized bed, a desk with a chair, a decent sized dresser, and a window with thin, white curtains. Sakura decides that tomorrow she will shop for some things the room needs to make it feel homier.

'**Wow do they have bad taste in decoration.' (Suigintou)**

'No. I like it better this way. It makes it soo much easier to add my own touch instead of having pre-painted walls and used furniture.'

'**Well, if you put it that way, then I guess it's no too bad.' (Shinku)**

'… **I still say they suck at decorating.' (Suigintou)**

'**Well, no one cares what you say.' (Shinku)**

'**Well, I do care what I say.' (Suigintou)**

Sakura and Rose just shook her head, listening to the two sword spirits battle it out on who is right and who's wrong.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, Sakura turned her attention toward the strawberry blonde. She answered,

"Yeah, sorry. I have this habit of dozing of."

"No, no. It's fine."

"Soo what's up?"

"Nothin- HEY Captain!"

Sakura looked where Rangiku was yelling. What (more like who) she saw caused her to slightly blush. Heading toward the two ladies was a white-haired captain. He had large, turquoise eyes and a small mouth. He wore the small thing she wore, but he also wore the vest symbolizing his rank as a captain.

The snow-haired captain looked at Sakura first, raising an eyebrow wondering why she refused to look at him, and lastly he turned toward his lieutenant. Sighing he questioned,

"Rangiku, did you finish your paperwork?"

"Oh captain, don't I always?" said woman smiling, trying to keep her superior from knowing the truth. But of course, the captain knows better.

"No you don't. Rangiku! Go finish your work and stop trying to hide it from me. I wasn't born yesterday."

"But captain," said Rangiku pleading to Toshiro.

"No buts. Go. Now."

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow Sakura-chan; I'll pick you up at 10. Bye captain."

The other two watched as Rangiku make her way towards her office, sulking because she couldn't spend any more time with her new friend/ally. Clearing his throat, Toshiro asked,

"Haruno, are you okay with this room?"

Startled, she answered, "Uhh yes captain sir. This is fine."

Nodding in satisfaction, he asks her,

"Are you adjusting well to your new life?"

"Yeah, it's just a bit different than my other life, but it's pretty similar."

"Good to hear."

"Um Hitsuguya-san, would you mind not calling me Haruno-san please? Please just call me Sakura," ask the bubblegum haired girl while smiling.

Once again, he nodded and said, "Then you may call me Toshiro, Sakura." Before she could reply back, a small black butterfly came into the room. The insect landed on the captain's finger, giving out a message to the man. Nodding, understanding the information he was given, the same butterfly flew away, leaving them alone again.

"Well. I better get back to see how Rangiku is doing with her work. I'll see you tomorrow after the meeting with the lieutenants. We'll start your training at 3 o'clock sharp, Sakura. Goodnight."

He bowed and walked away, without a peep from the girl. She wondered how he knew that she would be attending the meeting. Dismissing the thought, she crawled into her new bed. She relaxed at the softness of the mattress and the blanket. Without a second thought, she drifted toward unconsciousness as the moon rose, waiting for her new adventure tomorrow.

**~Soo how was that? I was asked to make the events longer and more described. So our girl met some new friends and maybe a crush. Soo my thoughts about her romance with someone are going to be a surprise for all my viewers, but I do/will take all your reviews into consideration. Anyway, in the next chapter or the 7****th**** chapter, I will write about the people in Konoha and how they are dealing with Sakura's absence. Anyway, I will update my other story within a week I promise. Bye bye for now ^^~**


End file.
